Antonio is Bored
by xXshadow-hunter15Xx
Summary: Basically pwp, just an excuse to write some lemony goodness - Spamano, lemon, boy x boy


Lovino and Antonio sat on the couch in Antonio's apartment, watching TV and eating tomatoes. The room was quiet except for the sound of the program they were watching, and Antonio found it kind of boring. He decided to make the situation a little more interesting. He suddenly turned to the side and grabbed Lovino, pulling him closer. Antonio hesitantly brought his mouth to Lovino's, brushing their lips together. Lovino pulled closer, pressing their lips together with more force. Antonio licked his bottom lip as permission, and Lovino slowly opened his mouth to give Antonio access. Antonio tilted his head and pushed his tongue into Lovino's mouth, tasting him. Antonio broke the kiss and stood up, pulling Lovino up as well, and pushed Lovino's back against the wall. Lovino moaned as Antonio brushed his curl, and Antonio stroked it, intrigued. Lovino quivered, blushing profusely. Antonio smirked and gently tugged his curl, earning him a shaky gasp and moan. Lovino retaliated by pushing his hips up, causing him to brush against Antonio's growing erection, and they both moaned. Antonio ground his hips onto Lovino's more forcefully, pressing their erections together through their pants and moving his hips in small circles. Antonio ran his hands down Lovino's sides, pushing them under his shirt and caressing his stomach and back. Lovino groaned, tilting his head back to kiss Antonio again. They continued like this for several minutes, rubbing their hips together through their clothes and feeling hot. Antonio, however, was the first to decide that this was too innocent for his liking, and pulled Lovino's shirt off. He immediately ran his fingers over Lovino's nipples, causing a gasp to escape Lovino's mouth. Antonio trailed kisses down Lovino's neck, occasionally biting the soft skin. He kissed lower- past his collar bone, down his chest, finally stopping at the edge of his pants. He looked up at Lovino as he kneeled on the ground, silently asking permission. Lovino nodded shakily, and Antonio slid the zipper of his pants down with his teeth. He hooked his fingers into his tomato-print boxers and pushed them down, exposing his needy erection. Lovino gasped as Antonio licked the head, then moaned and gripped Antonio's hair as Antonio took more of it into his mouth. Antonio swirled his tongue around the top, slowly sliding it in and out of his mouth. Lovino kept groaning in pleasure, but was surprised when Antonio took his mouth off and motioned for him to turn around. He complied, slightly hesitantly, then gasped loudly in shock as Antonio slowly licked around his hole. He moaned when Antonio pushed his tongue into the ring of muscles. Antonio slid his tongue in and out, going deeper every time. Lovino was a shaking mess above him, and it looked delicious. Using his elbows to balance himself on the wall, his legs quivering, his face flushed and contracted in pleasure. Antonio got up and stood right behind Lovino, pressing against his back. He leaned over and licked the shell of Lovino's ear, whispering, "You look so good right now. The way your legs are shaking and your face is flushed makes me want to fuck you so hard." Lovino shivered as he heard the words and got even harder, if that was possible. He knew that those weren't going to be the only naughty things he'd hear, and the thought made him quiver with anticipation. Antonio put three fingers in front of Lovino's mouth, and Lovino put his mouth around them and started sucking. He coated each digit with saliva, making Antonio moan at the feeling. Antonio soon pulled out his fingers and put one at Lovino's entrance, slowly pushing it in. Lovino squirmed, trying to get used to the feeling. Antonio gently put in a second finger and start to scissor them. Lovino winced in pain, but the small pain was completely forgotten as Antonio's fingers hit his sweet spot. He arched his back, mind blanking for a moment, and Antonio smirked before pulling his fingers almost all the way out and slamming them back in, hitting Lovino's sweet spot again. Lovino cried out, legs threatening to collapse. Antonio continued this for a minute, then slipped in a third finger. Lovino gasped in pain and pleasure as the fingers stretched his hole. Finally, Antonio thought he was ready and pulled out his fingers, causing the Italian to moan at the loss of pleasure. He soon forgot about that, though, as Antonio unzipped his pants and pushed down his boxers, revealing his erection. Lovino took a quick glance backwards and tried not to gape in shock. _That _was going to go in him? Antonio looked at him with eyes full of lust and compassion, and Lovino immediately relaxed. He knew Antonio wouldn't try to hurt him. Lovino nodded ever so slightly, and Antonio placed the head of his shaft at Lovino's entrance. Lovino squirmed, trying to get him to push in. Finally, Antonio moved his hips forward, pushing in just a bit, and he sighed in pleasure, while Lovino let out a small gasp of pain. Antonio pushed in slowly, letting Lovino get used to the feeling, until he was all the way in. Lovino shifted his hips a bit, causing them both to groan.

"A-ah... Lovi... You're so tight... It feels so good," moaned Antonio.

"M-move," Lovino said in a hoarse voice. Antonio complied and drew his hips back before pushing back in with a little more force. Lovino gasped as Antonio brushed his curl while he pushed in, and his mind went blank again as Antonio's shaft brushed against his sweet spot. Antonio started thrusting in faster, stroking Lovino's curl at the same pace.

"A-Ah! ¡M-Más rápido, más fuerte, por favor!" Lovino didn't care that he was speaking Spanish. It felt too good. Antonio smirked and pushed in harder, making Lovino cry out in pleasure.

"¿Tú quieres más, no, putita?" Antonio said in Lovino's ear.

"¡S-Sí!" was Lovino's shaky reply. Antonio kept thrusting in while he reached around Lovino's body to grab Lovino's erection, stroking it. Lovino quivered and moaned. A few minutes later, Lovino felt a knot curling in his stomach. "Toni... I-I'm going to co-" Lovino began to say, but gasped and shook with pleasure as he released into Antonio's hand. His walls clenched around Antonio, who moaned as he came into Lovino. He kept thrusting his hips a tad as he rode out his orgasm, and pulled out of Lovino slowly. They both collapsed to the floor, panting and returning to their senses. When they were both aware enough, Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino and pulled him close. The two looked at each other for a minute before Lovino looked away, blushing, but Antonio turned his head so that they were looking at each other again. Antonio rested his forehead on Lovino's and whispered, "Te amo, Lovino." Lovino was surprised the hear Antonio say his full name, but said, "Ti amo anch'io, Antonio." They stayed like that for a few minutes before Lovino pushed himself up and out of Antonio's embrace, telling him, "I'm going to go shower."

"We can shower together, Lovi!" Antonio suggested happily.

"Hell no" was all Antonio heard as Lovino ran upstairs. Antonio laughed quietly to himself as he waited for the water to start running, then crept up the stairs and softly opened the bathroom door.


End file.
